why can't things go back to the way they were before
by Sam and Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: After a particularly rough hunt for a wendigo almost gets Alanna killed Sam and Dean start to argue which leaves Alanna with a tough choice rated m for language ( one shot)


**A/N: hey guys I know I said I'd be updating my other story but I'm going to be doing a few others while I come up with more chapters for that story anyway I don't own Sam and Dean only my oc**

 **I wish you guys would be proud of me for once**

 **Alanna's P.O.V.**

We had just gotten back from a hunt and I had almost gotten attacked and killed but only came out with a few scratches before Dean shot the wendigo and Sam was upset with Dean because he told him to make me sit this hunt out but Dean told Sam I was a big girl and could handle it myself and they got into a disagreement which brings me back to now. " _What the fuck were you thinking h_ _ow could you just let Alanna be the bait Dean how could you do that to our baby sister huh were you trying to get her killed"?_ Sam yelled at Dean making Dean get into his face. " _You have got some nerve saying that to me Sam I would never hurt MY baby sister Alanna's a big girl Sam she wanted to do this so don't blame me and make me seem like the bad guy here because your the one who left her remember not me I stayed with her through everything so you have no right to accuse me of trying to hurt her"._ Dean emphasized the word my and Sam looked furious when Dean brung up him leaving to Stanford and Sam punches Dean in the jaw." _For your information Dean I tried to take her with me I didn't want to leave her here with you and that egotistical maniac we call dad but she wanted to stay here with you because she didn't want to leave you alone she sacrificed having a normal life like she always wanted so you wouldn't have to be alone so don't you dare blame me for leaving her when it was her choice to stay"_ Sam yelled getting in Dean's face again. I was so sick of them always arguing like this ever since Sam got back from Stanford and dad died." ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU" I screamed with tears in my eyes getting in between the both of them pushing them away from each other.I don't ever cry not even the time I dislocated my shoulder and broke my wrist and ankle but this was a different story because they never argue to this extent and I usually ignore it but this time it's personal." _I am so fucking sick and tired of you guys arguing like a bunch of fucking little kids this is between the both of you but you guys have no right to bring me or my choices into your stupid ass childish argument I'm 19 years old goddammit and I can take care of my self I don't need either of you I've had enough of this god I just wanted you guys to be proud of me for being able to hunt without needing both my big brothers help but I can't do this anymore I can't it was enough that Dad thought I couldn't handle it cause im a girl but to have you guys do it to me to I just want someone to be proud of me for once."_ I said tears streaming down my face I had moved from between them to the couch where my duffle was and grabbed it." _And just so you know Sam I did have a normal life with Dean while hunting I graduated highschool early and took some online college classes and I got my bachelor's degree not that either one of you care but I did have some normalcy Dean took care of me just fine and I'm not a little girl anymore guys I can take care of myself"._ I told them walking towards the door so I could pray to Gabriel so he could take me somewhere else for a little while." _where are you going"._ They both said at the same time. " _I don't know yet but I'm calling Gabriel so he can take_ _me somewhere I need some time for myself and it's obvious you guys need some bonding time don't worry though I'll be safe I promise."_ I say to both my brothers knowing they're not going to let me leave." _Alanna wait please I'm sorry, we're sorry we didn't know that you felt that way we're so sorry please don't leave I can't loose you again just please let me make it up to you"._ Sam pleaded with me tears welling up in his eyes. " _I'm sorry but I can't I need time please that's all im asking no hunting just some time to be normal okay no more than a few months that's all I'm asking and you guys aren't going to stop me"_. I told them tears running down my face again I prayed to Gabriel not not five seconds later her stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug." _Are you ok sugar cube where do you want to go"._ Gabriel whispered softly in my ear " _Yeah I'm fine and anywhere with you where we could have a good amount of normal an archangel and hunter are gonna get"."Now just wait a minute Alanna your not going anywhere and that's final your staying here with me and Sam we can sort this out but you're staying here with us"._ Dean said using his big brother tone _" Oh yeah well good luck trying to stop me I'm sorry Dean but I need this"._ I said smiling sadly tears forming in my eyes again and with that Gabriel touched my shoulder and we were gone.

 **So what'd y'all think reviews are welcomed and I take requests for writing story's anyway hope you enjoyed**

 ** _Always keep fighting~ Alanna_**


End file.
